


Luck

by bbyonion



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion
Summary: Just Yena, the weather, a hamster-looking girl and her questionable luck in life.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 14





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my AFF account.

* * *

"You suck." Sakura yelled at the sulking duck beside her in front of her own PC. Their classes for the day ended early so they decided to pass time at a PC Bang near their university. 

"Give me a break. My head hurts." Yena groaned and buried her face in her palms. They just lost a hard-fought game because of a single mistake she committed and now her gaming buddy is clowning her for it.

"Excuses." Sakura spat and reached for the restart buttons on both of their PCs. 

"What the–" 

"I have to go. Chaeyeon's waiting for me." Sakura simply answered as she got up from her seat and slipped her bag on her shoulder.

"Then just go! I'm staying here." Yena leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Suit yourself. But don't expect me to come save your ass when you can't get a ride home and be stranded here for the rest of the day. We've got early classes tomorrow, remember?"

The duck's face turned sour at the last sentence and glared at Sakura. "I really hate you sometimes."

The latter only laughed and walked ahead to the door. Yena followed not long after with shoulders still slumped. 

When they got out of the establishment, Yena noticed how dark the skies seemed to be despite still being in the middle of the afternoon. She couldn't help but groan when she noticed the rain clouds forming above their heads, close to pouring down any minute then.  
  


"Oh come on."

"Haha! Good luck, duck. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura chuckled while patting Yena's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Go off." 

The two friends parted ways as Sakura crossed the street to go South where her meeting place with Chaeyeon is while Yena stayed in the same lane heading North.

Being in a foreign country, specifically the Philippines, as an international student, her means of travel to and fro the university is thru the Public Utility Vehicles or PUJs or – what the locals would like to call it – the _Jeepney._

She could have been provided with a car by her parents, but they thought otherwise and decided that she should learn independence the hard way as some sort of disciplinary action for her rebellious behavior in high school. She commutes every single day like every other citizen and charge into the battle of slipping herself in a tight and hot space inside the more often than not full vehicle. 

It took her quite some time to get used to it. Oftentimes before, she'd end up almost crying at the sidewalks because she couldn't get a ride home. Luckily for her, she found refuge in her fellow international students' company and had helped her cope up with the transportation problem. And within a year, she was able to get the hang of it and hadn't made herself a fool since then.

It's been three years now since the first time she had to experience all the troublesome everyday travel and has since been hating on how much more difficult it made her life become.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yena grumbled as another jeepney just went past her. It was overloading with passengers and had about five guys hanging on the rear looking like street monkeys hitching for a ride.

She checked the time on her watch. It was only 3PM. A little too early for people to be rushing home already. But with every droplet she felt fall on her umbrella, she figured they were all rushing to not get caught by the inconvenience of the incoming heavy rain.

The duck looked ahead of her and saw a few students also waiting for a vacant jeepney. If she stays where she is, it will take her forever to get home considering how many are ahead of her. So, she wisely thought of moving ahead of those people.

She passed two local girls, probably freshmen, sticking close under their shared umbrella. Then there's a fellow Korean girlwho looked like she had been standing there since forever considering how she has been constantly hissing in her place and stomping her foot. 

Yena didn't mind what she noticed and nonchalantly stood a few meters ahead of the girl, hoping that the next coming jeepney would have a space left for her.

With each passing while, the rain did not show any signs of stopping. The two girls she passed earlier had already moved under a roof at a nearby open diner. The girl behind her has also started walking ahead and joined the other girls in the same place. Yena saw how the girl glanced at her with a smirk. A proud-looking one.  
  


"Aish." 

_If you think you're the only one dying to get home right away, you're wrong!_ Yena ranted in her head before walking towards the open diner.

Luckily for her, there was a vacant space ahead of the girls and that's where she stood. She looked back at the girl and found her frowning at her. Yena raised a brow and the girl just snubbed her away. 

Yena smirked and looked back on the streets, trying to see if there's any hope for her to get home before the clouds decide to pour its content all on them.

Unfortunately for her, the skies did as how it pleased. The rain fogged up the streets and lowered the temperature with the wind it brought. It didn't help that the streets started to flood and the passing cars had splashed them a share of the side lane puddles.

Using her umbrella to block the sprinkling rain going to her face, she stood with her hand extended to the street every time a jeepney with her desired route comes her way. 

But none of it seemed to work in her favor.

In the end, she gave up frantically waving her arm and stayed put in her place.

She heard a snicker from somewhere and her head automatically turned to the snobbish girl. The girl immediately put up a poker face and avoided looking at the duck.

As the waiting became longer, Yena hummed a couple of songs to keep herself entertained. She once got too carried away by the tune in her head that she started to do little dance moves in her place. 

When she noticed how the girl was looking at her weirdly, she felt the embarrassment wash over and immediately stopped herself. She faked a cough and stood up properly.

Normally being quirky herself, it was difficult for Yena to stay put without doing anything weird. She unconsciously shifted her gaze back to the girl. Because the latter wasn't looking her way, Yena took the opportunity to observe her intently.

_Hmm, she's cute,_ the duck thought to herself. 

The longer she looked at the girl, the more she noticed the physical details about her. Other than her pretty face and attractive eyes, Yena could safely say that she closely resembled a hamster, like the pet she has at home despite her allergies. She stood a bit shorter than her too, making her look even more adorable.

If she were given the opportunity, she thought of adopting her and taking her home.

Suddenly, a vacant jeepney stopped right in front of them, interrupting her imaginations of playing around with her new pet. The girl ran up to it and Yena followed quickly, forgetting to open up her umbrella. She charged into the rain and settled inside with a huff and a breath of relief.   
  


Finally, she can go home.

Her joyous moment was cut short when the jeep started to move and the rain poured in through the open, showering almost everyone in the vehicle near the doorway.

Yena – although usually thought of dumb by her friends – opened her umbrella and used it as a shield against the rain. The other passengers were evidently relieved that someone was willing to sacrifice their own umbrella for everyone else's sake.

Yena was proud of herself, a grin almost slipping out if she hadn't bat an eye on the snobbish girl earlier. To her surprise, she was smiling at the duck.

In her most honest opinion, the girl wore the prettiest smile she has ever seen in the whole world.

She didn't mean to stare but it was already too late to even stop because the girl was already looking at her all funny. Yena felt her cheeks burn that, for the first time, she had to look away.

After paying for her fare, Yena felt the strain on her arm holding the umbrella. But with the hamster's gaze still fixed on her, she pretended to be tough and sat up straight, renewing her tight hold on the umbrella as she acted like the gatekeeper of the public transport vehicle. Her imagination got the best of her that she got too carried away by her role, even if the rain was no longer pouring hard. 

It was only until a fellow passenger had told her that it was already fine to keep her umbrella that Yena was able to rest. She wiped her sweat and sighed. 

Her eyes automatically fell on the girl in front of her. Not that she was assuming or anything, but somehow, she could see a proud look on the hamster's face. 

Yena didn't know how to react when she suddenly mouthed something at her and the hand on her lap subtly gestured a thumb's up.

_"Thank you."_

The moment made her feel like she was struck by lightning and the thunder rolled inside her heart. She instantly forgot how rude their first exchange of interaction was and all that is in her head was how soft she looked at her after her heroic deed(?).

They reached the last stop of the PUJ and Yena didn't want to get off yet, thinking that everything that happened would be left there. Which is true but she has no choice. 

Once the jeepney has parked properly, everyone immediately rushed to get out. Yena wanted to follow close to the girl but another passenger had rudely cut in between them and she staggered behind. She cursed under her breath and, in all patience, walked out slowly.

When she finally got off, she wandered off looking for the girl. Her head whipped left and right and all around but people coming off the jeepney that followed them crowded around her, blocking her sight. 

But she still tried. 

Every now and then, she gets bumped by a person or two, and the last one bumped her too hard that she lost grip on her umbrella causing it to fall on the ground. And to her dismay, a couple of feet trampled on it and it broke.

  
  
  


And then suddenly…   
  


  
  


The rain poured hard again.

  
  
  


And Yena was soaked like a chick in the mud.

She helplessly looked at her poor—and now broken—umbrella in the puddle. 

"Great. Just great." 

Just as she said that, the rain suddenly stopped pouring over her head.  
  


"Oh? Great?"  
  


She noticed that the other people were still cramped up under the roofed establishments, avoiding the still heavy pour of rain.   
  


_But why am I not getting rained on?_   
  


  
  


"What's so great about getting soaked in the rain?" 

  
  
  


A voice spoke behind her and she sure as hell it was like a voice that came from heaven. 

Blinking out of her wonder, she looked up and noticed a familiar umbrella over her head. And when she looked behind her, her crazy heart skipped a beat.  
  


The cute hamster-looking girl from the jeepney was there.   
  


With her.   
  


In the middle of the rain. 

  
  


Sharing her umbrella.  
  


WITH HER!

_It's so great because you're sharing your umbrella with me!_ She wanted to say that out loud but bit her tongue so she won't be embarrassing herself again.

She smiled at the girl. "Well, if I'm being honest, there's nothing great about it really. But being my practical self, it's great because it's not every day I get to take a bath without paying for the monthly hydro fee."

To Yena, the skies seemed to have cleared when the girl threw her head back and laughed out loud, her eyes were squinted together and her mouth wide open in joy. 

And Yena liked what she was seeing and hearing. She'll even take it in any kind of weather.

When the girl was done laughing, she had tears at the corner of her eyes.   
  


"You're hilarious." She chuckled as she wiped them with the fingers of her free hand.  
  


Yena smirked. "I get that a lot. They even said I'm fun to be with."

  
  


"Oh yeah? "

  
  


She nodded proudly. "You want to try and see if what they're saying is true?"

  
  


"That already sounds… fun." The girl pursed her lips but her eyes still glimmered in amusement. "But I'm gonna have to decline. I don't really like hanging around with strangers."

"Aren't you doing it already?" Yena retorted and the girl's brow raised. "We're strangers _hanging around_ under the same umbrella, in the middle of this muddy market-terminal, in the rain that I don't know when will stop."

The girl failed to stifle another laugh. "Fair point."

"So, aren't you going to warrant me a chance to prove their opinions right?"

Yena watched as the girl tilted her head to the side, her damp hair sticking to the side of her face. Her smile vanished for a second before it shaped into a smirk. 

"It depends on whether or not you will tell me your name, stranger."

Yena stared while her brain processed what the girl said. When it was done and her head was clearer than the skies, her own grin crept up her face as she held out her hand.

"Choi Yena. Third Year, BS Computer Science." 

The girl's eyes trailed down her neck to her chest. She was looking at her lanyard. "So, I've figured."

Yena she wiggled her fingers that's in front of them. "And what about you?"

The girl didn't skip a beat in holding her hand firmly. Yena thought their hands fit perfectly for each other and she almost didn't want to let go.

"Yuri. Jo Yuri. Second year, BS Psychology."

Yena's eyes lit up. "Ah! That explains why I haven't seen you around campus."

"We are on top of the mountain after all." Yuri replied, addressing the geographic characteristic of their campus and their building's location.

It was Yena's turn to laugh. With just their small talk, she could already tell they would click. And the girl's humor and response to her jokes were something that fits her preference. Not too much, not too bland. 

  
  


Just enough.

  
  


Like how she likes her coffee.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Yuri." Yena squeezed her hand gently.  
  


Yuri smiled at it and squeezed back the same way. "Same here."  
  


They held hands longer than expected, as if neither of them wanted to let go---which is low-key true for Yena and unknown for Yuri.

But one of them has to just so no judgmental eyes would get the wrong idea. 

It was Yuri who decided to let go first and quickly tucked her hand on her side, her gaze dropping to the ground. Yena sheepishly withdrew her hand and rubbed the back of her neck as she curiously eyed Yuri's ears turning red. She couldn't help but feel warm even though she's soaked wet from head to toe. 

  
  


"Thanks for this, by the way." She said, pointing to the umbrella the girl was still holding over them. Yuri raised her head faster than she could imagine and there she saw her flushed cheeks.  
  


"You're welcome, Yena-ssi."

  
  


Yena's face turned sour at the honorific and chuckled bitterly. "Drop that. We're friends now."

  
  


"You're getting too ahead of yourself. We just met." Yuri said it in a matter-of-fact tone. But Yena shrugged it off.

  
  


"You know my name. I know your name. And we know each other's courses and years. I say those details can already allow us to consider each other as friends."

  
  


Yuri shook her head and Yena's smile wore off. 

  
  


"Acquaintances, Yena-ssi." Yuri corrected her. Yena's mood began to drop and she hated herself for making the girl uncomfortable with her bold advances.

  
  


But it was a mystery to her as to why Yuri still had a smile on her face even after she said that.

  
  


"Then why does your smile feel like it's trying to tell me something else? You're not planning on killing me for getting ahead of your spot earlier that's why you're sharing your umbrella with me now, right?"  
  


Another laugh broke out from Yuri and immediately, Yena's smile was back on show.

  
  


"To be honest, I never considered that thought even though you did kind'a pissed me off back there."

  
  


Yena dipped her head. "Sorry."  
  


"It's alright. You're cute anyway." 

  
  


The duck's head sprang up and the hamster avoided her gaze, clearing her throat as she did that. Yena felt her face heating up again and it seemed Yuri did too, considering how her ears were redder than it was earlier.

"You're cute yourself, too." Yena fired back and earned a bashful smile from the girl.

"So, no plans on killing me whatsoever?"

"Actually, no. I was just going to suggest we hang out properly first before I decide on calling you my friend." Yuri's thin-lipped smile turned into a full toothy grin that made Yena's heart jump higher than it already did with the girl's suggestion.

"You know, what? I love that idea. Let's do that." She grinned back at the girl.

  
  


"It won't be a date, okay?"  
  


Yena gave her a teasing look. "Look who's getting ahead of herself now."   
  


"I'm not. It's better to be clear before you start assuming things again." 

  
  


Yena found Yuri challenging. Yuri found Yena amusing. They looked like two fools under the rain, grinning and then suddenly laughing at each other for reasons that the people in the shades who were looking at them didn't know about. 

But they didn't care nonetheless.  
  


Until a loud honk interrupted their moment. 

Another jeep had arrived and couldn't pass because they were in the middle of its path. The driver yelled at them and the two clumsily jumped their way around the puddles, hand in hand under their umbrella until they reached a safe space with a roof, laughing for reasons nobody knows.  
  


But to Yena, she knows she's laughing because she's happy despite being under the weather she's always hated. And a bit happier because she's able to hold Yuri's hand longer. The hamster-girl didn't let go of her anymore as they waited for their ride to arrive and while they continued talking and laughing with each other.

Everything felt natural and she loved the feeling it gives her to fight the cold. 

In a short while she's talked with her, Yena already considered Yuri as her sun. And her warm presence was something she knows she will always be looking for.

She looked at their clasped hands while Yuri is talking to her guardian on the phone, negotiating if they could drop Yena to her house on their way.

  
  


_If given the chance, I'll never let go of this hand ever._ She thought and renewed her hold. Yuri didn't mind and continued talking. _That, if I succeed in befriending her first._

  
  


A KKTalk message tone rang from her own phone. She fished it out and read the message that came from Sakura.  
  


**Tomkkura**  
3:52 PM

 _W_ _hy the fuck are you holding_  
 _hands with Jo Yuri!?_

Her forehead creased as she looked away from her phone to scan her surrounds. Across the street, there she found a familiar car being parked by the road. She didn't need to look atthe plate number to confirm who owns it when the decals on its body was a stream of white feathers.

**Tomkkura**  
3:52 PM

_Why the fuck are you holding_   
_hands with Jo Yuri!?_

_Why do you know her?_   
_Also..._   
_It's none of your business. Go home._

_We're here to pick you up, dumbass._

_I'm hitching with her._

_I know. We're here for you both._   
_Now get your asses over here or_   
_we're leaving you stranded._

  
  


With wide eyes, Yena turned to Yuri who's now also looking at her with the same look. She almost thought she was looking at the mirror.

"You know Chaeyeon unnie?" Yuri beat her to the question in her head.

"Yeah. She's my friend's girlfriend."

Yuri broke out into a hearty laugh, her free hand slapping on her forehead. 

"Small world, huh?"

None of it made sense to the duck and she was very much confused.

"Are you related to Lee Chaeyeon?" 

Yuri calmed down and smiled at her sweetly. Her eyes definitely were saying that she's relieved about something. But Yena wouldn't understand that unless she tells her about it.

  
  


"Her mom is my guardian."

Yena's mouth formed an 'O' as the realization hit her.

  
  


"I'm living with them."

  
  


_JACKPOT!_

"Seems like it's my lucky day." Yena declared and winked at Yuri. The latter blushed profusely before laughing out loud again, not minding how the people around them were looking at her like she's crazy.

"Come on. Let's run." 

She tugged Yuri lightly and the hamster followed her willingly across the muddy ground and through the drizzling rain to the car.

When they got inside the vehicle, Yena leaned towards Sakura to whisper what she has been meaning to say since the mutual friendship that she has realized.

"Thanks for the luck."  
  


The Japanese just groaned before shifting to look at Yuri who looked back with bashful yet curious eyes.

"Please dump her before it even starts."

  
  


Their entire ride home was filled with protesting quacks from Yena. But Yuri enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
